Hermione's Werewolf Guard
by LunaiWolfWings
Summary: Captured from the snatchers and left behind to save her friends. Hermione is thrown into the werewolves' den literally to only found out there's more than what meets the eyes of fates. Will Hermione still be of some help to the war and get back to her friends or will she find something that is more to fight for? Future warnings of sexual, slight bondage, and torture.
1. Hermione's New Guard

Thrown onto the floor panting heavily a bushy brown haired witch looks up with the fire of hatred, and courage to the the very thing seated in an ancient chair that she had read in every book she had of him.

"Voldemort," she says softly but with disdain in her voice.

"Crucio!"

Falling to the floor she groans and screams in pain before the spell was lifted and she herself was lifted by someone else.

"You dare to speak of the Lord's name you filthy Mudblood," came from the screeching Bellatrix as she lifted her arm once more to Crucio her.

"Enough Bellatrixsss...," Voldemort hisses to the crazed witch before standing up and walking towards the bushy hair witch who was panting softly but tries to stand with the coruage of the lion she was proud of.

Chuckling with bemusement he walks around her with a smile of most wicked. "At last...one of the 'Golden Trio', the brightest witch of our age; Miss Hermione Jean Granger!"

Death Eaters around the room gave a hiss of disapproval and a few shouted,"Filthy Mudblood" and "Death to her!"

Raising a hand up to silence the crowd of followers he laughs," Ah, but my fellow comrades you forget...she is a key to the demise of Potter! But now I found myself at an impasse; What to do with her?"

Many shouts were heard throughout the room. Some wanting claim of her by death while others were wanting the claim of torture.

Starting to feel some of her courage leave her due to the yelling of what to do with her she starts to struggle and growls trying to get out of a very strong grip. Then the grip pulls her towards themselves as Hermione hears in her ear," Be still Mudblood or I will kill you myself."

The voice was gruff and rough but seemingly enough it was gentle as well. Growling softly Hermione knows she should back down for now and stands still.

The grip of rough hands on her arms was even felt through her jumper but the voice made her jump as they call out," Let me have her My Lord!"

The room fell silent and Voldemort just took a step in front of her. With a quiziting look he exclaims," You?! Fenir Greyback will take a lowly Mudblood?!"

Looking shocked as to who was holding her keeping her face forward and still her heart races in her chest.

"Why not My Lord," Fenir asks as he reaches up to grasp Hermione's chin. "She would be a great asset to the cause My Lord. Think of it...'The Brains' of the 'Golden Trio' at your beck and call. They would think of rescuing her if they think a fellow Death Eater was to take her...but with me...they wouldn't stand a chance of ever getting her back."

Thoughtful was the expression found on Voldemort's face. Taking a few paces as he thought.

Bellatrix inches forward to Voldemort slowly," My Lord." He paused to look at her with cruelity. "What Lestrange," he hissed angerily. "What...what if I took her Master," Bellatrix asked her voice shaking of fear and respect. "I could torture her for information...make her to a slave towards Master!"

With a face of fury raising his wand swiftly. "Crucio!"

Bellatrix fell to the floor and groans out in pain. After it seemed of a lifetime to Hermione he lifts his wand away and lifts the curse just to turn and face Hermione.

"You will take her Fenir...," Voldemort says and turns to his chair to sit down once more. "You will be her werewolf guard until I give you the word. She is to be alive and untouched! Do I make myself clear?"

"I will do as you say My Lord," Fenir says and lifts Hermione up and over his shoulder.

Hermione gave a shriek before pounding her fists into his back as he takes her to the apperation point.

Then with a loud CRACK they apprated into the night.

**_A/N:_****_Hello! Hope you enjoyed this! I will admit this is my first HP fanfic and so no rotton tomatos plz. I got inspried after reading another fanfic and Blood and Chocolate. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I am! Please leave comments for reviews and you can subscribe if you want! Happy Readings! _**


	2. Lost of Patience

**_A/N: Does not own or franchise works of JK Rowling or Warner Brothers Pro._**

Once away from the apperation point did Hermione really tried to struggle against him. She pounded into his back as Fenrir kept walking towards a large cave opening bigger than a dragon.

Once inside he goes through a series of twists and turns that made Hermione feel dizzy and sick.

She was able to stop long enough to see an open area with stone housings that lined up the sides of the caves with torch lights within making the room shine like stars in the night sky.

"Amazing...just like Petra, Jordan*****," She exclaimed under her breath.

Hearing a chuckle Hermione looked up at Fenrir then gave him a solid kick to the groin. Groaning he stopped before slapping her ass hard.

Giving a twitching pissed off look (she gets with Ronald at times of annoyance) she growls as her foot meets his groin this time he falls to his knees growling loudly.

Falling off him Hermione runs the way they came. Seeing the light as she kept running she then felt two strong hands on her arms she was lifted up the air coming out as a groan.

Looking to her left and right she saw two men...no...werewolves holding her up.

"No...NO!"

Hermione tried to struggle once more growling like a wild rabied dog. Fenrir regaining himself after a moment looked downright angerier than a raging volcano.

Hermione was downright scared closing her eyes she stopped as she felt teeth just barely scathing her neck.

She wasn't sure if she imagined it but she felt a pinch and then she fell into darkness.

Fenrir picked her up with ease and carried her bridal style towards a stone house with ruins placed on the outside.

Once inside he placed her down onto a round table with different symbols from varies of ancient languages.

"You little girl have made me lose my last paitence with you," Fenrir mutters mostly to himself to try and calm down but the wolf's inner fury demanded satisfaction.

Taking his wand out he starts chanting as he took one of her hands into his using his wand starting to slowly write on her wrists.

The symbols were of a language not many knew about but he wrote slowly with persision making sure to leave the golden marks around Hermione's wrists he moved down to her ankles taking her shoes and socks doing the same that were done to her wrists.

Once he surveyed his work he stands down off the table raising his wand once more.

"'alhimayat min aldhdhat wa'uwlayik aladhin yaseawn 'iilaa altadmir dida shari alwaqt walsalam walhudu'a. de himayat aldhyab alqadimat tahmi hadhih almar'at 'iilaa 'an tusbih hayati mjdy!*****'"

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey Everybody! Fast update I know but I seriously on a role with this! Ok the * are info I'll have at the end of the chapter about what the topic is about. ex._**

**_*Petra, Jordan is real but i had no idea how else to describe the houses in the caverns. Plus i thought it was cool._**

**_*What was said in Arabic was,"Protection from self and those who seek destruction against the evil of time, peace, and tranquility. Let the protection of the ancient wolves protect this woman until my life is forfiet!" Had to think of something and honestly this was the best i could come up with to make it an ancient tongue. Thanks for popping in hope to see you soon! _**


	3. Awake, Protection, and Fights

**_A/N: I do not claim or franchise of JK Rowlings and Warner Brothers of Harry Potter._**Hermione moans softly as she felt groggy and tired. Pinching her eyes open she took into her surroundings and took note of feeling something rough against her arms and legs. Sitting up suddenly she felt slightly dizzy then hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"Easy lass, took a powerful stunner," a rough husky voice said.

Looking up she gasps seeing it was Fenrir. Backing away from him she finds herself thrust forward into him. Growling she pulls herself back again only to find herself back against Fenrir.

She slaps his face hard," What did you do?!"

Growling Fenrir grabs her wrists and pulls her down onto...furs? Both panting with fury and frustrations they glared into each others eyes. The deep milk chocolate eyes burned with fire of defiance against the golden irises of Fenrir's.

"Listen little girl...," Fenrir growled as he tightens his grip slightly. "I did what I was told to do; Protect you."

Letting go of her Fenrir moves and sits near a fire pit. Hermione sits up and took into her surroundings.

The room looked of a living space with different types of animal furs surrounding a large fire pit. In a far corner away from the firepit from her were shelves built into the stone were of cooking supplies of pots, kettles, serving utiensils, plates, and bowels. In another corner near her were a few shelves of books.

_"Probably werewolf books," _Hermione thought to herself. Not far from the shelf of books was a small desk with an ink pot and blank parchment lay. Near the desk was a wooden plank with rope hanging through a hole about hip hieght from the ground looking to be a door. Next to the door was a small window with a small candle in the window. Near Fenrir was a closet with some clothes on the floor before it and hanging off the wooden handle.

Hermione noticed that it was a little chilly in the cave home and kneeled near the fire. Looking down at the ground she noticed the ancient symbols on her wrists.

"Its a protection spell..."

She looks up at him and notice he was watching her.

"I'm sorry...," Hermione says as she rubs at the mark. "Protection? What I need protection from is you!"

Fenrir sighs and grabs the hand that was rubbing furiously.

"It doesn't come off that easily," He explained. "This spell in paticular is not known by wizards; Just werewolves. Nothing can relinguish it as long as..."

Fenrir hesitated and then lets go of her before going back to his seat.

Hermione puts her hands in her lap debating to herself about his sentance when her stomach growled loudly.

Fenrir looks at her before standing up.

"You need to eat," He stated and holds a hand out to her to help her up.

Hermione stands onto her feet then tries to take off to the door only finding herself running into an invisible wall. Looking at him furiously she goes to him and hits his chest.

"Why," she exclaimed as she hits him. "Why am I drawed back to you when I am just a muggleborn witch that should be with her friends! Helping them instead of being a werewolves' play thing!"

Fenrir growls and then shoves her against the wall pinning her down. "I am doing what's best for the circimstance that has been thrust about to me when the fact is that I cannot go against orders or its my own death!"

"Then why not let me have my death then when you have to play babysitter," she retored back at him.

Growling Fenrir brings a hand to cover her mouth. "Maybe I have a reason...as you know from rumors...I love the taste of fresh blood...'specially from children."

Pushing against him she growls as she struggles against him. Fenrir growls then grabs her wrists together before pinning them up above her head. Trying to struggle more against his grip she stayed still once his hand moves her hair out of the way going to her neck.

Hermione for once stayed perfectly still as she heard him sniffing her neck.

Closing her eyes she waited to feel teeth. Instead she felt his grip loosen and made her open her eyes to see his golden irises once more.

_How beauti...wait why am I thinking that, _Hermione thought to herself panting softly.

"I hope you're done because I am famished...plus the pack wants to meet you."

Fenrir opens the door and goes out and like an invisible string Hermione is tugged after him almost losing her footing a few times but she manages to follow him silently but keeping an eye on her surroundings.

**_A/N:_**

**_Ok so im gonna admit I had trouble on how Fenrir's home would be like and how it will affect into the story. Plus Hermione is trying to stay her strong true self as well._****_ Don't worry I will explain in due time about Hermione's protection. Everything plays out for a reason. So happy readings! _**


	4. If you only knew

**_A/N: Does not own or franchise the works of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._**

Once Hermione and Fenrir got a meal theu headed back slowly to Fenrir's place.

Dinner was well expected that the whole pack stood when they both entered into the large cave that held up to 100 members including children. They both take a seat and soon food was served.

Hermione took to looking at the pack members and was surprised to them healthy and even laughing. She noticed that the cloths were mostly made clothes from animal skins. Some wore deer skin, some wore bear, while some of the small children wore skins like rabbit and fox.

_I wonder if there's a role that the skins play, _Hermione thought as she dug into some of the food. Many tried to talk to her but Fenrir would growl that made them shiver in fear.

Excpet one. A young girl by the age of two or three was under the table pulling Hermione's leg lightly. When Hermione looked under the table she smiled at the little girl. "Hello there...," she said calmly and sweetly. Kneeling down next to her she reaches for a piece of her food to give to the girl. "Are you hungry?" The little girl smiled back and took the piece of food before munching on it. Sitting back in her chair she looks down at the little girl," Won't you sit in my lap?" The girl nods before sitting in her lap giving Hermione a better look at her.

She had raven black hair that already went down to her waist and a pale complexion that almost matched her own. The thing that struck Hermione was the girl's eyes were a dark chocolate brown with golden specks.

"I'm Hermione but you can call me, Mi for short."

"Mm..Mi," she said softly.

Hermione then noticed the pack was awefully quiet even Fenrir was looking at her with shock.

"Why is everyone shocked," she asked as the little girl taps her shoulder then points to herself. "Tia," she says as she reaches for another bit of food.

Hearing a snort Hermione looks at Fenrir who was...sulking?! A young woman comes up to them and bows.

"Forgive me Alpha, I had looked away for a moment," the woman started to say but Fenrir held a hand up and sighs. "It's fine Teaka. She doesn't know yet."

Hermione not liking to be confused was about to ask when Fenrir whispers,"Later."

Nodding with acceptance for now she continued to feed herself and the girl until Fenrir announced that it was rest time. Tia pouted but shocked even Hermione by giving her a hug.

Walking back slowly to Fenrir's home she looked at him with side glance before getting frustrated. Walking forward a little she gets pulled back into him and growls.

"Let. Me. Go," Hermione puncuated with anger.

"See funny thing about the protection charm. It's also a binding spell that I control how far you are from me and...can summon you at any point of time."

Open jawed she sock him in the jaw. "I am not a lap dog you can say,' Come' and I come calling!"

Fenrir growled and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder. All the while Hermione threw her fists angainst his back yelling at him to let her go.

Once at Fenrir's he puts her down onto the furs pinning her arms to her side making it hard for her to even struggle.

"What do you want from me," Hermione screamed crying her fearless courage leaving her.

Fenrir growled and leans down grazing his teeth against her neck slowly. She gasps and stays still. Then a with a husky whisper she hears," If only you knew."

Then suddenly he gets up and moves to the wardrobe and pulls out a black beaded bag tossing it to her.

"There's a washroom behind you. Get ready for bed. I'll be back in awhile."

He leaves quickly and she looks at her beaded bag and goes through it finding everything including the sword of Griffendor.

Looking behind her she didnt notice that there was a seperate room where a claw bathtub and toilet were.

Gaping in awe she took it upon herself to find herself clean clothes in her bag and gave herself a through bath.

She looks at her arm where the mark of Mudblood will always remain thanks to Bellatrix's cursed knife.

Hermione thought back on everything as she soak in the tub and letting some tears fall into the murky water.

Once done she drained the tub and got dressed quickly. Finding herself back in the main room she picks up a bear fur blanket and covers herself.

She cried in defeat, of sorrow of not knowing what happened to her friends, and most of all her future.

That's how Fenrir found her as he came back. He noticed she was almost asleep but tear streaks down her face.

His wolf whines from within him," _We need to take care of her."_ Fenrir nods in agreement to his wolf as he picks her up and moves her to a hidden room that he made for himself.

By the wardrobe unless you were by the door you wouldn't see that there was an entry way leading to it. It was spacious for two and had a king size bed that was transfigured by his doing.

Laying her on the bed and covering her with a blanket he brushes a strand of hair back and sighs. "Oh if only you knew," Fenrir whispers as he climbs into bed himself falling into troubled sleep.


	5. Behind the Markings?

**_A/N: I do not claim or own works of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._**

Hermione sighs softly and turns onto her side then noticed two thing; one, that she wasn't where she slept, and two there was an arm draped around her.

Eyes shooting open she sees the fearsome Fenrir Greyback sleeping soundly next to her. Moving off the bed swiftly she runs into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

Panting softly Hermione thought she heard heavy feet coming swiftly to the bathroom door before stopping.

Hearing a growl then something shatter they move away then the front door closing and snapping like it broke.

_"It must of been Fenrir...,"_ She thought to herself before going to do her buisness. Once she did her morning rituals she came out to find Tia and the woman who apologized last night around the fire pit.

"Hello," the woman greeted and stood up. "My name is Lyn and you know..." "Tia...yes I remember you from last night," Hermione stated and shook Lyn's hand gently.

"Come," Lyn said holding her hand out to Tia. "Alpha has instructed us to lead you to the dining hall for breakfast."

Hermione was shocked to hear this. "Is he not coming to breakfast?"

Lyn nodded as they walked out of his home. " Alpha said that he was attending to matters and wished me to remind you that he can sense when you leave so don't try anything."

Hermione sighed heavily and looked at her wrists at the markings noticing bits of gold within the black. "I've never seen anything like them...it's like the symbols are of someone's own making..."

Lyn looks at Hermione and nods. They are beautiful in a way. Reminds me of hiroglyphics of Egypt yet they are in Linear B formation."

Hermione shocklingly looked at her and then noticed the same markings on her wrists. "He keeps you prisoner here too?!"

Lyn looked at her wrists and chuckles smiling happily," Not quite dear. Come I'll explain."

Once in the dining hall they took a seat and gathered some food. Tia sat on Hermione's lap taking some of Hermione's food that she offered.

"It was a very long time ago," Lyn began as she ate. "I was a young witch part of Gringott's Archeology Department. I was in Rome doing a dig of finding a tomb that was suppose to be around there. It was rumored to be one of the late queen of one of the Roman's rulers. We didn't know who but, we did find a tomb...but it hasn't been open...until me."

Lyn paused to take a drink Hermione forgot about her meal and Tia ate almost half of it but watching Lyn as she told her story. Placing her cup down she looks at Hermione and smiled once more.

_**(**Flashback**)**__Holding her wand out casting a **lumos **filling the room with light never seen in what seemed a miliania. Lyn smiles widely and takes a step into the room. Full of spiderwebs and roots on the ceiling casting down like vines she was a little suspicious. **"Lumusoran,"** she exclaimed making sure there was no Devil's Snare. When there was no signs she looked around once more noticing the signs on the walls were strange and untraceable of origin. **"What a find,"** she exclaimed and then she walked over to the middle of of the room to find a table with the same scripture as the walls. Running her hand on it she gasps when she heard a growl behind her spinning around she found a wolf behind her. By wand light the wolf was blonde with a white mark on its forehead. **"Expeliamous,"** she casted and tried to duck down only to find herself pinned down onto the table and her world blackened into unconsioussness._**(**End of Flashback)

Hermione was on her seats edge wanting to know more. "Then what happened," she asked kindly and Lyn looked saddened and sighs gently to her.

"When I came to I found myself with marks like yours but...mine weren't gold sparkled like yours. They came black as they are now. They are a protection binding spell you've been told, yes?"

Hermione nodded remembering Fenrir's words. "How is that so? That the mark protects and binds to one person?"

Lyn looks sadly and places a hand in hers.

"I don't know all the things about this," Lyn confessed. "I do know this though; The caster is never truly far away from the protected, the spell protects the protectee is even protected from even themselves, and it binds them both so if one is in danger they are there right away."

Hermione looking thoughtful and sighs in defeat hoping for some good news.

Lyn looks at her and smiles," You are very kind hearted. You took care of my daughter when I was least looking."

Hermione gasped and look at the sleeping form of Tia on her lap. "I'm so sorry...I..." Lyn waved a hand away," No, thank you. Besides Fenrir and you were the only ones she will take food from. Tia stopped eating for me since..." Seeing tears forming Hermione placed a hand on Lyn's to give her comfort. Lyn nods and sighs," Her father passed four years ago...when Tia was just a baby. He was protecting the pack from rogues...It hurts sometimes but...he was my mate and he will always."

Hermione blinked back her tears and wrapped her in a one arm hug. Lyn sighs gently and pulls back from her gently to wipe tears away from her eyes.

"Let me take you back to Alpha's cave. I need to lay Tia down," Lyn says as she gently picks her up from Hermione. Hermione nods and follows her back to Fenrir's.

_"Too bad I couldn't ask about her mate,"_ Hermione thought. _"Could of learn about other werewolves besides asking Fenrir."__**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far and i love it that a lot are enjoying it! I am enjoying this as well and boy do i got some surprises for ya! Now sorry about grammer im not English Major ya know? Also if anyone has questions or comments dont be afraid and review it and I'll get to it Asap.**__**I decided to do a little mix up and gave a nerdy friend to Hermione so shes not alone. Tia was just a bit of a bonus honestly.**__**I really dont know how else to explain the markings but there's a purpose to it and dont worry it'll be fun!**__**Anyway happy readings for now! **_


	6. The Golden Wolf

**_A/N: I do not own or claim workings of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._**Once back at Fenrir's she found the said Alpha at the desk going over some books and some parchment. Ignoring him she went to take a seat next to the fire pit and pukked out her beaded bag to pull a book out.

Fenrir was concentrating on something probably pack related as Hermione read.

Hours flew by for the two and when she finished the book she sighs softly and tries to figure things out.

The book she was reading was of ancient texts trying to decipher the markings on her wrists. With a frustrated sigh she closes the book and pulls another book out. Flipping through the pages she looks at the symbol Harry and herself concluded about.

Lost in thought she didn't hear Fenrir get up from his seat and was standing behind her.

"That's a good one," he gruffed and Hefmione's head snapped up at him.

"What?"

He points to the book.

"That's a good childrens book. Though why a smart girl like you is reading it I haven't the faintest idea," Fenrir chuckingly said as he takes a seat not far from her by the pit.

"Just so you know I like reading all books. Sometimes I take a break and read simple things," she states matter-of-factly.

Chuckling he pokes the fire with a stick and they went dead silent once again. Hermione looks at the flames lost in thought thinking of her friends hoping they were doing well. Biting her lower lip she thought of something.

"I have a question Mr. Greyback," she stated and Fenrir looks up at her.

"Fenrir."

"I'm sorry?"

"Fenrir is my given name I prefer being called. Mr. is a man with a title. I am no such man."

Though confused she shook her head," Why is my markings with gold and Lyn's is fully black?"

Fenrir looked confused and grabbed her hand pulling forward to see ehat she was talking about. Seeing the gold he blinked a few times and got up swiftly going to one of the books on the shelf and opening up the page and mutters to himself as he read.

Hermione didn't like being confused and sighs frustratingly. "Will I get an answer or will I be in the dark?"

He slams the book closed and went out the door quickly.

Perplexed she felt like she should follow him but somehing made her stay. So stayed she did she looked at the flames once more thinking again of the past couple of days before finding herself with her eyes closed and off to slumberland.

\--

Fenrir ran quickly through the cave system like Voledemort was on his heels.

_"Why does her mark sparkle with gold?"_

He kept that question in his mind as he head to the elder wolves den area. The elder wolves were concidered wise in his race and known to be older than some of tribes of the cenatars.

Once at the door he enters in quietly and with head down in respect. The elder wolves consists of three wolf couples and three widowed wolves that were around the fire for meditation.

"You wish to speak to us Alpha," said an old man's voice that sat to the north of the circle.

"Yes, Elder Deerhorn. It's about this...girl I've been assigned to protect," Fenrir answered.

"Did you do the **Himayatan Lil'abad **as we instructed," asked an elder woman with long braided white hair.

"Yes, Elder Veeta," Fenrir replied running a hand through his long shoulder lenth hair. "But there is something unique to her mark." All elders turned to look their Alpha confused.

"Unique how Alpha," asked an old wolf with beard long as Dumbledore's.

"Elder Ricard, the markings has specks of gold within the mark."

The elders soon whispered amongst themselves for a few moments as Fenrir kneels down onto the floor being patient.

Once the murmurs died down did Elder Deerhorn reaches behind him for a scroll and a crystal ball of that like Harry's in the Department of Mysteries.

"Fenrir, you know of our stories and some of legends...," Elder Deerhorn started.

"What if we were to tell you one of the legends is true," asked the Elder Ricard.

Fenrir looked puzzled but nodded for them to continue.

Pulling a scroll of wolvern hieroglyphics Elder Deerhorn read outloud,"' Come does the ancient wolf shall arise. In darkness in fight she will fight for what's right. With gold specks upon her marking does the moon goddess mark her special one. For she will be granted more powers than the average Alpha posses and will make her strong. Only one will claim her as her protector and as a mate and will share the same powers when the bond is made true and self sacrifice has been made.'"

Rolling the scroll up the Elders looking upon his face for recollection of a legend that spoke true.

"The Golden Wolf...is her?!"

Fenrir growled and shook his head in disbelief. "No...you've got it wrong my Elders..."

An elder woman closes to him slaps his cheek. "Dare you deny this blessings child?! Do you know the extint of that you deny she will die," exclaimed the old woman.

Rubbing his cheek he bowed his head in respect. "I mean no ill will Elder Maka. How am I to be believed that she is for me when she is human? She will not understand our ways..."

"How do you know not of when haven't been given the chance," asked Elder Naybrook.

About to retort when Elder Deerhirn held a hand up. "There is one more thing that will proove to you that it is her."

Holding the crystal ball he turns it thrise in hand before seeing the face of a young woman looked to be lost in a trance as the words come out. "Bare the one marked of wolves. Intelligence runs high and her loyalty is of like an Alpha to his pack. Though friends of an enemy does it seem against does one will turn its back to make a new world of peace to began."

Fenrir shook his head and thought," _She is the golden wolf?" _


	7. Memories Seen to Believing

**_A/N: I do not own or claim franchise of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._**Finding himself back into the cave system he ventures through with bubbling thoughts of what he was told.

(_Flashback)__"How can this be Elders," Fenrir asked with a grip on his trench coat.__"Many things are unknown of how things are made to be," Elder Maka began.__"But how it is to become is already certain," Elder Ricard says gently.__"Unless you deny and fight against what is foretold. Then will her life be forefit," Elder Maka says as she takes one of her white braids behind her.__(Flashback ends)_An owl lands on his shoulder and held its leg out with a parchment on it. Taking the parchment he opens it up to find a message from him.

_Fenrir,__ Keep her alive and untouched. I will send word to when I wish to see her.__L.V._Crumbling up the parchment he sighs hate feeling of being a chained dog. Putting it in his trench coat pocket he finds her wand and pulls it out. Sighing softly he pockets the witch's wand and walks to his place.

First sight he sees is Hermione sleeping by the fire pit. Looking concern he kneels down next to her.

He took sight of her and the signs were pretty clear but almost hidden.

Her long curly hair put back in a ponytail that had faded shades of gold. Hermione's skin was sunken with malnourishment and was pale like a ghost.

Gently he brushes a hand down onto her forehead and checks for a fever. Once he touched her she moaned softly and murmers something before falling asleep once more. She felt slightly warm but goes to a corner of a room with shelves and pulls out a potion bottle and pulls a stopper. He takes out the cork and puts a dropper in pulling enough for two drops. Fenrir gently moves her head to open her mouth wide enough to put two drops in.

Feeling a taste on her tongue her eyes opened but everything was fuzzy.

Leaning her forward he takes a glass of water brining it to her lips.

"Drink, you are ill," he says gently as Hermione drank the water greedily.

Soon the water was gone she turns to look at him and her eye shown her chocolate eyes but what struck the most was the specks of gold.

Feeling sucked into a vortex they both gasp softly. Memories of past runs like visions in their eyes but of one of the other.

Fenrir saw a young Hermione getting ridiculed and bullied for being smart, and some thought she was ugly. Fenrir found her adorable with a red nose even with a runny nose.

Hermione gasped hearing the stories and ledgends of old. The memory of abuse Fenrir went through with his human father after he was turned.

Fenrir tried to pull away but found he couldn't. It was like some unseen force was making sure they shared everyhing. For he sees that a memory was seen of her wiping her parent's memories before she was a sixth year student.

Tears went down their cheeks as the saddest memories filled the couple with sorrow from the past.

What seemed like forever the memory of her friends was shown and she pulled away quickly before he saw what they were talking of.

Both gasping and panting they stared at eah other with bewilderment a harsh silence filled the air.

"What...just...happened," Hermione asked still panting shaking never wanting to show everything in her mind.

Fenrir growled and shakes a hand through his hair. "I've only heard tales but never thought...," he began as he paced trying to calm his nerves.

Hermione shook for she felt an unknown force from within her. Placing a hand she felt her heart racing like she was running from snatchers again.

Fenrir finally paused and looked at her fully to him a golden arura was around her and he fell to his knees and sighed softy. "It's a very very long story, Hermione...it'll take time to explain."

Hermione felt weak all of the sudden and started to fall forward. Fenrir went over to her quickly and laid her back down onto the furs.

"First, you need to rest, doing a big spurt of magic like ya did made you weak and you are malnourished," He stated and brushes back a strand of hair.

Looking at him with glazed eyes whispering," What did you do to me?"

Smiling he brushes a hand in hers," I gave you drops of nourishment potion. It'll help with getting your weight back to normal."

Accepting his answer she closed her eyes and sighs falling into a deep sleep. Going back over to the shelf Fenrir pulls out another vial and walks back to her. Then he remembers what Elder Maka says before uncorking the vial bringing to her lips. He massages her throat to coax her to swallow. Once it was down she let out a sigh.

His wolf Thorn proweled to the surface at her scent.

Fenrir leans close to her bare neck and took in her scent. Parchment, dust, peppermint, and ink.

_"Her scent matches her perfectly," _his wolf purred at the thought of in his mind.

Fenrir agreed and laid her down gently and went out of his home going to the med wolf's home.

For he knows sickness and Hermione was.

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I had phone issues. Anyway hope you're enjoying for I am! Go ahead and leave comments and heck ill take the tomatoes too. *puts on armor* Ill handle it best as i can. Also would love some in put as well. Happy Readings! _**


	8. Sickness and Hugs

**_A/N: I do not own or franchise of JK Rowlings and Warner Brothers CO works._**

Hermione woke once more to find a woman sitting next to her running a diagnostic spell over her.

"Ah you're awake, good," The woman says and helps her sit up. The woman had sleek black hair long to reach down to her waist in a braid. Wearing a white animal skin that wrapped around her figure perfectly her ivory skin shines out in the fire light.

"What happened," Hermione asked feeling weaker than she last woke up.

"You've been fighting a fever for a few days child," She explained and held out two uncorked vials. "One is a pepper up and the other is an antibiotic potion. I'm Carli by the way healer for the pack."

Hermione took the vial and felt steam coming out of her ears and the coolness of the antibiotic.

"I'm..."

"Hermione, Alpha told me about you and your illness. Luckily its treatable but you'll be fighting fevers here and there until it's completely out of your system," Carli said as she takes the bandage around Hermione's arm where the curse knife was.

To beyond amazed the knife's effects were almost disappeared.

"How? I've tried dittany and everything I can think of..."

"A curse knife has only one weakness and that is of nature itself. The knife is from the earth and luckily there's plenty of wood nymphs that live nearby that were able to heal you. Otherwise you'd...well have died."

Hermione looks at Carli confused and tries to recall being out of the caves.

"The fever had you comotose for two days before I had found the right help," Carli explained her voice shaking lightly.

Hermione sighed softly and takes Carli's hand. "Thank you for healing me."

Carli smiled and nods. "You should thank Alpha. He alerted me about your illness and stayed by your side."

Hermione about to say something stopped when the door opened to reveal a shaggy looking Fenrir holding a tray of food.

He paused at the door for a moment before bringing the tray over to her. "Good afternoon Hermione. How are you feeling," Fenrir asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"I..feel better just weak," She replied and picked up a spoon to eat the stew on the tray.

After she ate Carli gave her two more vials to take. "You should rest while you can dear."

Hermione looks at Fenrir and was about to say something when Fenrir held a hand up.

"Another time lioness. Rest I will be by your side," He says as he helps her lie back.

"Promise," Hermione asked feeling a little childish but hope he would agree.

Looking at her with a genuine smile he nods," I promise."

With acceptance she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep to hearing Carli and Fenrir talk.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in years Alpha," Carli whispered.

Fenrir looking at Hermione sighsighs softly," If only she knew what she does to me, Carli. How much it upset me to be by her side and do absolutely nothing as she lay there."

"Nonsense Alpha, you wiped her sweat away and tried to keep her cool the muggle way and tried to make sure she had water. You did right. Although you not getting rest yourself won't be able to help you if he calls."

Fenrir nods and looks Carli as she got up. "Thank you for saving her Carli."

"Make sure she takes the last three vials when she wakes up next. If anything changes let me know."

The door open then closed before Fenrir could say another word.

Looking at the sleeping girl he decided to tidy himself up before he rested as well.

Once he was done with getting himself clean and dressed he made himself out to the living space and picked her up bridal style taking her to his room.

Once more he laid her down in his spot and covered her before putting himself to bed fighting the urge to wrap her in his arms.

\--

Feeling warm covers over her she turns in the bed and having a deja vue feeling. Opening her eyes she finds Fenrir asleep once again.

This time Hermione stayed still and just watched him.

Taking in his wide face that had a scar in his eye brow, his long nose which widens out slightly as he breathes in, and his long shoulder length brown hair some of his long strands in front of his face.

Reaching out she gently brushes the strand away.

SLAP!

A hand was wrapped around her wrists and she was staring into golden eyes.

"Fenrir, I'm s...sss..sorry I was just," Hermione stammared then he pins her down onto the bed and sniffs her neck giving the soft tissue a lick.

"You are ours beautiful," said a gruff voice sounding different from Fenrir's heavy tenor.

Giving a gasp and lets out a small whimper as she felt her heart race with... excitement... fear? All she knew is that she was to sit still.

What seemed like hours Fenrir pulls back to reveal his teal eyes. He pulls back and mutters," Im sorry...the full moon is close and Thorn hasn't had a companion."

_"Yet," _Thorn said in his mind and goes to the living area to get the vials.

Brining back the vials Hermione takes the vials and downs them with no problem.

"So Thorn is your...wolf side," She asked being curious knowing some due to Remus.

"He is my brother wolf yes," Fenrir replies and sits on the bed at her feet. "Thorn is the side I have accepted and being Alpha I can remember everything Thorn goes through as well...hince why he showed up. The closer the moon the closer Thorn is more free."

Nodding with understanding she looks at him with sad eyes.

"Is the reason why you have good reflexes...because of the abuse," she asked softly.

Fenrir looks at her and sighs. "I was hoping to pull it off as a dream but... you're too intelligent. Yes, my father beat mostly me because of my wolf. However I am stronger and more protective thanks to my wolf father."

Tilting her head with curiosity she scoots close to him and wraps an arm around him in a hug. Though she was expecting awkwardness of giving him one strangely it wasn't. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her feeling...like he just came home.


	9. Sickness, Rings, and Summons

**_A/N: I do not claim or own the workings or franchise of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._**

Staying in embraced for a long peirod of time did Hermione pull back looking up at Fenrir.

"Fenrir," She whispered softly and he hushes her.

"I have to protect you Hermione," he says as he lifts one of her wrists up to place his lips on the marking making a shiver go up her spine.

Looking at him with questions in her mind he looks at her and makes a debatable face.

"Let's get you fed," Fenrir says and picks her up bridal style bringing her to the living space giving her a pair of sandals. Letting her put them on he picks her up and walks steadily to the dining hall.

Once in everyone who was there already had stand until they both sat.

She ate as much as she could even with Fenrir telling her to eat.

Lyn and Tia came up to Hermione and talked with her. Tia holds a bracelet with colorful beads.

"For you Mia," Tia says and helps put it on her.

Smiling Hermione hugs Tia and Fenrir watches smiling.

_"She would raise great pups,_" He thought to himself and then shakes his head wondering where that came from.

Hermione looks at Fenrir and brings a hand to his forehead. He pulls back and looks at her questionly.

"I...wanted to make sure you weren't getting ill," Hermione explained and she turned back to Tia for a moment.

_"She cares for us," _Thorn says with observation. _"Soon she'll..."_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence," _Fenrir says in his thoughts and stands up holding it out to Hermione.

Hermione nods and has Tia go back to Lyn as she takes his hand and follow him out of the dining hall.

Following the cave he suddenly gets an idea and leads her down a darker set of caves.

Through a series of twists and turns she follows best she can as the caverns was getting darker. She gripped his hand tightly trusting him to lead her. Then Fenrir stopped and brought her forward against him whispering into her ear," Up ahead of me you will see something but you have to be quiet, otherwise you'll scare them." Looking at him she nods and walks forward silently until she saw a multicolored light shining. Turning the corner staying against the stone did she peer and her breath takin from her.

Before her was a large cave opening. Along the walls were glowing crystals of every color of the rainbow were sprouting from the cave walls making the room sparkle with light from a cave entrance that has a small waterfall cascading down into a small pool.

Above the water glistening brightly in the moonlight were a small group of...

"Water nymphs," Fenrir whispers as he comes up behind her. "They come around spring time to recoup from the winter's sleep."

"So beautiful," Hermione whispered and one of the nymphs took notice to Hermione then talked to the group before flying over to her. Holding her breath the nymph glides over the couple before going back to the group. The other nymphs then glided over to Hermione and Fenrir giving them a look over then a bright light was shown through the whole opening and beside the small pool was a set of rings and the nymphs no where in site. Bending down she picked up the rings and a voice was heard," Only when the bond is made and love is full and true will the rings bare help in time of need." Looking around they didn't see the nymphs but one of the rings went to Fenrir.

Hermione looked at the ring in her hand and found it to be of platinum twisting around until the jewel resting place shows of a wave and in the center was an amathyst big to fit a man's finger.

Fenrir looks at the ring in his hand and notice the same design but he jewel was sapphire and small for a woman's finger.

Pocketing the ring he says,"Let's head back." Nodding with agreement she pockets the ring and follows him out of the cavern and back to the pack cave system.

"How's that you found the nymphs" Hermione inquired as they walked to his home.

Fenrir looks at her then ahead of him," I was exploring the caves one day to make sure no rouges were claiming when I stumbled across them. They disappeared the first time but another time...well lets say they weren't happy. This is the first that they had spoken or given something."

Hermione looked shocked and tries to remember things about nymphs.

Fenrir chuckles and wraps an arm around her. "It's nothing to worry about little lioness."

Looking at him she smiled genuinely and gets out of his arm. "There is plenty to worry about," She says playfully.

"Oh," Fenrir inquired as she turns around walking backwards aways and he picks up his pace.

"Like...are you able to catch a lioness," She turns and runs ahead as Fenrir trails after her.

As she sees Fenrir's home up ahead she turns to looks at him when she ran into something hard. Looking up she sees Fenrir before giving a toothly grin picking her up bridal style as she laughed.

Once through the threshold he places her down on top of the furs and starts to tickle her. "Think you can get away from the big bad wolf," he asks laughing as she tries to tickle him in return.

"Haha...I don't think I could if...haaha...if i wanted to," She laughs and Fenrir paused and places his hands around her wrist. Tracing the markings sending shivers down her spine.

Looking up at him the gold in her eyes sparkled as his golden iris sparkles back.

Pulling forwars his lips crashes into hers. Instead of pulling away she found herself drawn into the kiss. Bringing one of her hands up to his neck he held her there as she let her mouth slip into his mouth. He had a taste of nature to him. As he slipped his tongue inside her mouth he found the taste of peppermint, vanilla, strawberries, and peaches.

Tongues intertwined in feeling each other's mouth Fenrir pulls his body back to take his trench coat off to reveal his six pack body and toss it aside away from the flames. Keeping the kiss to their lips her hands guide down his neck to his chest feeling the scars that litter his body. Fenrir trails his hands up her body pulling her shirt up at the same time as they continued to kiss.

SLAM!

The door flew open to reveal one of the men that grabbed her when she first came here. "Alpha, I..." With a loud roar he gets up and stalks over to the man," Besta, you better have an explanation for the..." Besta holds a letter in his hand out to him. "It's from him Sir. I'm sorry for the intruptions but, it was deemed important."

Taking the letter he looks at Hermione and sees she was sitting as though nothing happened but a blush on her face indicated otherwise.

Opening the letter read;

_Fenrir,_

_ You are to bring the girl for questioning immediately. You know the place._

_L.V._

Hermione looks at him as he shook lightly before turning to her. "We've been summoned."


	10. Defiance and Torture

**_A/N: I do not claim or own the works of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO_**. **_Warning: Trigger of torture in this chapter. If squimish you can scroll down aways or wait til next chapter. _**

CRACK!

The two people appeared and began a force walk to the estate of the Malfoys. Out of fear she struggles against his grip not wanting to be placed forward before Voldemort.

"Please, let me go," Hermione whimpered and Fenrir stops and tilts her head to face him.

"You will answer him Hermione. I will protect you as best as I can," Fenrir says of reasurement hoping to calm her before stepping in.

Looking at him she saw sincerity and it calmed her down for now. Nodding she follows him to the front doors knocking loudly.

The door opened to reveal a small house elf in tattered pale pillow case.

"Fenrir Greyback to bring a delivery to My Lord," Fenrir gruffed and held onto Hermione's arm.

The house elf nods and opens the door wider and let them both in. "Master is in the drawing room, Sir," the house elf says as he closes the door and points to an adjacent room from a grand staircase.

Pulling Hermione with him to the room Hermione kept her head held high and eyes straight ahead to face him.

The room was just as Hermione remembered except for two chairs before the fireplace. Voldemort was sitting in one of the chairs and indicated to Fenrir to come forward.

Fenrir came forward and then bows," I've brought the girl, My Lord."

Voldemort's red eyes glisten and points to the chair before him," Have a seat Miss Granger."

Hesitant at first until given a small push she goes over to the chair and sits down keeping her eyes cast down.

"You may look at me, you have before," Voldemort says reaching into his pocket for his white wand.

Hermione saw but kept her eyes cast down. "I won't tell you anything. I've been away from Harry Potter for who knows how long and don't know where he is at," she says with some bravery that she has within.

Voldemort laughs," Surely my girl, but you know of what they are doing. That is precisely why you are here. Now look at me!"

Hermione defiantly keeps her eyes cast down and grips the arm chair and tries to stay calm.

_"Crucio!"_Letting out a groan of pain she tries to hold back a scream before he lift the curse.

"Now let's try that again shall we? Look at me or you'll experience more pain than before," Voldemort threatened a cackling laugh could be heard from Bellatrix then a growl.

Hermione looks up at him with fire in her eyes defiantly says," You won't be able to find anything."

"We will see..._Legilimens"_

Feeling him poking her mind she kept thinking of random facts and equations hoping to block him.

After what seemed like hours he lets up the spell and growls standing grabbing her throat holding her high.

"Who taught you Occlumency?!"

Gasping she holds onto his wrist trying not to pass out. Tossing her to the floor he growled as she coughs.

"Learned myself...*coughs* in fifth year," she gasps and Fenrir goes to her to check on her.

Voldemort looked perplexed how could a child learn on her own and have a defense so strong?

"Well this turmoils things a bit...," Voldemort says and raises his wand once more to fling Fenrir out of the way and tie Hermione down onto the floor spread eagle.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort calls out and she steps forward bowing.

"Yes, My Lord" she responded as Voldemort turns and has a seat in the chair once more.

"Make her talk."

"With pleasure My Lord," She cackles and uses her wand to transform her wand to a whip.

Wack! It snaps at her leg leaving a gash on her leg. Not letting out a sound she makes a fist as another crack filled the air landing on her other leg. Cracks keep filling the air one after the other leaving gashes

upon her body.

Fenrir watching from the sidelines growled in anger as he watched. Not taking anymore he tosses himself down before him. "My Lord, if you keep this up she will be damaged beyond repair!"

"If she'd talk she wouldn't be in this conundrum now would she?"

Another crack filled the air this time she let out a gasp of pain as it hit across two wounds on her chest.

Bleeding profoundly from the gashes on her Fenrir whines and steps furiously grabbing the witches arm to stop her mid stride.

"He's interfering My Lord," Bellatrix calls out and Voldemort stands and casts a chain onto Fenrir to tie him down onto the floor away from the two witches.

He growls and tries to break free of the chains to get to Bellatrix to stop her. The chains were too strong for Fenrir to break as Bellatrix cackles and the cracks of whips resume once more.

Hermione was fading in and out of consciousness as she felt a hard snap close to her neck. Fenrir being tied down couldn't do a thing to help her as another crack of the whip lashes she lets out a painful gasp then her world blackened from the pain.

Bellatrix cackles," My Lord, she has passed out. Shall I revive her and do it again?"

Watching the whole scene Voldemort smiles," No...I have something else in mind..." Fenrir was released just to be stopped before he got to Hermione.

"Transform her for once she is under your ranks you'd get her to talk. Isn't that right?"

Fenrir looks st Hermione and then back at him," This is true, My Lord but I cannot transform until the full moon."

Voldemort chuckles," Oh come now Fenrir, you and I both know that is not true. You can partially shift and she'd be infused with the wolf genes. Now either bite her or Bellatrix will have her way with her."

Fenrir nods and goes to the unconscious witch leaning down and sniffs her hair brushes it aside as his mouth transforms halfway into a wolves and bites down on her neck where the shoulder meets.

Once done he looks at Voldemort. "Let me save her My Lord before she cannot give you the information you need."

"You can save her Fenrir...but you are to gather information about Potter and what he's doing," Voldemort drawled as Nagini slithered up his chair hissing.

"Oh and Fenrir..._Crucio!"_

Fenrir fell to his knees and groans from the pain. Once lifted Fenrir looks back at Voldemort body shaking from the after shocks.

"Disobedience will always be punished," Voldemort says sternly releasing the bounds on Hermione and waves his hand away dismissing him.

Fenrir gathers Hermione in his arms and leads them off the property to the apperation point before goig back to his pack.

\--

"Healer! Carli! Come now," Fenrir calls out once he gets to the caves carrying her into his home setting her down onhe furs before the fire.

Carli comes rushing in with wand in hand and a bag full of potions.

Kneeling down next to Hermione she runs a diagnosis spell and sees the gashes on her body.

"What happened," Carli says as she runs her wand over the wounds to close them.

"She was whipped for not givig information to the Dark Lord and...I had to bite her," Fenrir says as he helps her with putting dittany on some of the wounds.

Carli looks at him furiously but looks at the bite mark. "Lick the wound it'll help."

She starts taking vials and pour it down gently in Hermione's throat.

Fenrir leans down and licks the bite mark gently until with a flash of light was thrown back along with Carli.

"What the hell," Carli asked and Hermione was cascaded in a golden light her skin healing on it's own.

The marks on Hermione's wrists and ankles shown with gold. cascading her in a golden cacoon of light.

"Hermione," Fenrir says and sits beside her. Unable to touch her he looks at Carli.

"Remain vigil over her and send me word once the light is gone."

Carli nods and sits beside her and watches her as Fenrir leaves.

"The golden wolf shall arise when the moon full and darkness is threaten to the world," Carli says remembering the story and looking at the golden cacoon.

"Hermione, come back soon."


	11. Lady Moon and Awaken Anew

**_A/N: I do not claim or own works of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._****_Also thank you for the lovely reviews. Just fwi I am English first language just have trouble getting words out the right way. If you want to be a beta reader I would be happy to have one. I will admit I had trouble last chapter because of the torture scene. Im not much of a person hurter and never plan to but sometimes you have to go through the bad to get to good._****_Anyway hope you'll like this chapter dont forget to write reviews and ill get to you asap. Happy Readings._**

\--

Hermione felt like she was floating on air. Feeling a bright light before her eyes she squeezes her eyes open to find herself in another place entirely.

A vast meadow of flowers as far as she could see. Even with the full moon she could see the meadow was full of lupine flowers, daffodils, tulips, and roses. Sitting up she looks around once more before hearing a voice," I've been waiting for you, Hermione."

Spinning around she looks behind her at a golden wolf. The wolf shimmered before revealing a beautiful woman with long black hair. Her skin pale as the moon washes over shining with golden specks on her skin her eyes golden as the moon it self.

Sitting on her knees she tilts her head asking," I'm sorry, but what do you mean you have been waiting for me?"

The woman smiled and kneels down next to her. "I have been waiting for the day you become your true self. My Daughter of Wolves."

Looking shocked and feeling scared her body quivers. The woman places a hand on top of hers.

"I am the Lady Moon, mother..."

"To the werewolves," Hermione recalled by memory. Blushing she nods her head down in respect.

Lady Moon brings a hand up to her chin to have her face pulled up to look at her.

"You are as intellegent and cunning as a fox, and mature as a mother to raise young. These are not bad traits to have my daughter."

Hermione nods and the Lady Moon took her hands and traced the markings on her wrists.

"He did well with marking you. Do you know of the markings?"

"No...he was going to explain hopefully then then we got summoned..."

"Yes, your body is healing as we speak. To go through that bravely as you did I am proud of you. For that I am blessing you with a gift."

Lady Moon places her hand on Hermione's chest above her heart and spoke gently," For being my brave daughter you will be my gifted. You will be able to rule as an alpha and be my equal. What I give is a way to change the tides and give you happiness."

Hermione felt confused but nods in agreement. "I dont understand how but i dont even know how to defeat him."

Lady Moon kept smiling as gives her cheek reasurring caress.

"You will not be alone, my daughter. You have mate that will be there and protect you, help you rule over the werewolves with best guidance he has."

Tears perked in Hermione's eyes. "You remind me a lot of my mom," she says and wipes away a stray tear.

"You've made many sacrifices for your friends. Now the world needs you or darkness will desend upon the world into complete chaos and destruction. That's why I jave chosen you my daughter to fight for the right and for your people."

Hermione ponders a moment then looks at her giving an affirmative nod. "I hope to not let you down. How will I know that I have my mate to help...?"

Tapping on the mark making Hermione realize something," Fenrir Greyback is my mate?!"

Lady Moon nods," I know he has his tresspasses, but you must look past that to see within his heart. For he can be a different man just as the moon has many faces each different night."

"So I must look within to see he means well? What of me only being a witch will do for werewolves if I am not one?"

" Ah, but my daughter," Lady Moon says sweetly. "You are becoming one hince why we are talking while your body heals and transforms like a butterfly coming out of its cacoon; you too shall be transformed."

Lack jawed and taking a deep breath Hermione felt dizzy with this new information.

"I know it's a lot to take in and your mate will explain things better than I but, you must become the wolf to be fully my daughter and posses the powers to protect, and defeat enemies. Please, do this and everyone will be in peace once more."

Hermione looked on awe and thought just a moment before saying," For the peace of the world, I will do it."

Lady moon gave a toothly grin and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't forget; Your mate will guide you and protect you."

Then enveloped in a great moon light she felt a change within her.

\--

Opening her eyes slowly she looks and sees Clari, Fenrir and a group of elders.

Trying to talk she coughed at the dryness of her throat and Fenrir hands her a glass of water. Sitting up she took the glass and drank greedily.

"How are you feeling, Luna," one of the elders asks sitting close to her.

"I'm not in pain...nor like I'm hurt any longer."

Fenrir sighs in relief and looks at his little mate noticing some outward changes to her body.

"I feel different though...," she says and stands on her feet noticing she was dressed in a gold dress that left her shoulders bare and arms bare and showed off her legs.

"Fenrir, can I look at myself," she asks and Fenrir takes his wand out transfigure shard of glass to a full size mirror. As he held the mirror she got a look of her self.

Her bushy brown locks cascades down her back in soft ringlets down to her waist. Her skin glowed softly like she stepped out of the moon light and captured it in her skin. Touching her skin she notice the marking now appear golden on her wrists. She touches her face making sure she was seeing right.

"How...," Hermione started to ask when she notices a scar on her neck.

A bite mark.

Looking at Fenrir he looks down in shame. "After you passed out the Dark Lord made me bite you," Fenrir explained looking at her with saddness.

Hermione felt shock but, remorse for his actions. She felt like it was her fault that he was forced to transform her. Moving the mirror away from him she caresses his cheek and looks at him with her chocolate eyes.

"I don't blame you...mate," she whispers and Fenrir's head snaps up at her in shock. "It's ok, the Lady Moon and I talked. I do need some information though."

Turning from Fenrir she looks at the elders. "As Daughter of Lady Moon, I wish to be taught in the ways of the wolf to be a leader to the pack," Hermione says and the elders all smile and bow low to her.


	12. Full moon and Full of Love

**_A/N: I do not own or claim the workings of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers CO._** **_Warning there is sex scenes in this chapter. _**

As the days pass Hermione found herself busy as like she was a student at Hogwarts. Each day she was learning different things frm eiter the Elders or Fenrir.

The Elders taught her the history of werewolves and the legends that wolf parents would teach their young.

Fenrir taught her of the pack system, laws, and even to fight hand to hand combat.

The pack helped teach Hermione of the ways to hunt, skin, and even help prepare meals.

Soon she found herself wandering how the the full moon effects everyone.

The day of the full moon she found Fenrir with his beta Besta and his deputy Cringo.

Fenrir stops in mid sentence and looks back at Hermione with gentle eyes.

"Good morning, ready to help prepare," Fenrir asked and pulls her to him.

Hermione blushes at the contact and looks up at him asking," Prepare for what?"

"The full moon princess," Besta replies. Everyone in the pack started calling her princess after Fenrir had announced that she was one of them.

Making her bristle with fear Fenrir wraps an arm around her. "There is nothing to be afraid of. The worse that can happen is another wolf attack."

Nodding she stands quietly next to him as they talk of once more of the protections in place for the young and pregnant pack members.

She learned that with born werewolves they turn when they are eleven years old and pregnant women can't transform until after they give birth.

Fenrir feeling her discomfort wrapped an arm around her. "This looks good to me. Have it done before the moon rises."

"Yes, Alpha," Besta and Cringo says and goes off to leave them be.

Fenrir leads her back to to their place and cuddles with her before the fire. "What has you worried Hermione," he asks as he starts to rub her shoulders.

Hermione blushes at his touch and looks at the flames sighing softly. "I worry that I will harm someone that I won't remember I am..."

Fenrir looks at her and hugs her close to him to give her comfort.

"There is nothing to fear princess. I will be with you."

Hermione turns her head to look at him noticing how close he was. Their lips almost touching when a knock was heard on the door.

Fenrir looking frustrated calls out," Enter!"

A woman comes in and bows," Sorry, to interrupt Alpha but, may I talk to you in private?" Looking at the woman she was tall about 5'8 with tan skin and long brown hair that goes down part of her back and her brown eyes looking at her Alpha hopefully. Giving a sigh Fenrir stands and looks at Hermione," Be sure to be at the main cave and dont worry about clothes."

Hermione blushes furiously as he steps out. Curiousity getting to her she goes to the window and gasps at what she saw.

The woman and Fenrir were kissing! Feeling jealous she steps away before hearing a growl. "What are you playing at Kina? You know I have a mate!"

"I should be your mate Fenrir! I was there for you when the Dark Lord tortured you just for fun," Kina exclaimed.

"You know that when it comes to mates that is the way it is..."

"There is one way..."

Hearing a roar and a slam of a fist against rock.

"Do it and you will be out of the pack!"

Hearing a gasp ad then a growl in return," Fine!"

Hearing footsteps going away Hermione walks away from the door and sits on the floor near the fire.

_"He was tortured too," _she thought to herself and ran a hand on her arm where the scar is healed but the words were still there; **Mudblood.**

She remembered the day they were captured. The day she was left behind. Staying by the fire she let tears fall for the first time in weeks since she was captured.

\--

Feeling the pull of the full moon she wraps her arms around her as she made it to the main cave near the entrance.

The rest of the pack that was transforming that night were there as well.

She saw Lyn talking with Clari and they waved at her. Waving back she looks around looking for Fenrir finding him with his beta and deputy talking amonst themselves.

Keeping back from him she wraps her arms around herself.

Fenrir climbs up on a rock that overlooks the whole pack and raises his hand in silence.

"Mother Moon will be upon us soon. Remember that as a pack we protect our own. If any challenges are made for rank tonight it will be noted. Now Elder Mika shall recite the Mother's Prayer."

Elder Mika stepped forward and closed her eyes raising her hands into the air.

"Power of the Mother Moon hear us well...let our bellies be full from the hunt, let us be protected by your mighty hand and let the forest tremble at our mighty pack!"

Everyone lets out a howl as the moon rises and the transformation began.

Hermione closed her eyes as her body morphs into the wolf. Falling onto her knees she felt her skin prickle as hair begins to grow. Her nails pointing and moving out as her hands turn into paws. Her tail comes out of her back and she finds herself panting and shaking.

Standing on her paws she opens her eyes and sees the rest of the pack looking at her. Looking around she felt scared of the pack before a female comes forth and goes to her belly to show sign of submission. Soon the other females of the pack joined to present their bellies. Except one; the female had dark brown fur with green eyes was standing growling at her.

Standing her ground she growls at the female before she charges at Hermione. Teeth bared the females met with a loud thunk against each other. Each clawing at the other and biting near the throats trying to get ahold of the other Hermione jumps back and lets out a growl circling one another to find a way to attack the other. The other female pounce first landing on Hermione's back about to pin her down when she bites her leg. The other female jumps back with a whine before Hermione bites down on her throat pulling her down to the ground pinning her growling through the mass of fur. The other female struggles and tries to break free of Hermione's teeth grip. Not finding a way out the female lays limp in sign of submission.

A howl broke through the pack and Hermione lets the female go and walks away from the female.

A black grey wolf approaches Hermione and lets out a toothly grin. Hermione looks at him in the eyes before revealing her throat in the sign of submission to him.

The black grey wolf goes to her and sniffs her before coming before her and licks her muzzle. Soon pairs went off into the forest and the black grey wolf motions Hermione to follow.

Coming up next to him she follows him until they reach a clearing with a small pond. The grey black wolf leans down to take a drink and Hermione follows pausing to look at her reflection. Seeing her fur shine bright in golden moon light that it was indeed golden with her eyes golden as well. Looking at the grey black wolf he was staring at her. Giving a lick to their muzzles Hermione felt safe and protected. Hermione leans down onto her front paws sticking her tail up in the air the grey and black wolf went around her again and sniffs her wolf quarters. A shiver ran through her spine as he gave a lick and then jumps on top of her grabbing the ruff of her neck and starts humping agaisnt her. She let out a whine as he penetrates her making her feel fuller. He growls in pleasure as he takes her making her whine in pleasure. He starts pumping harder as his ball sac fills with seed. Growling more he pumps rougher driving his cock in and out until he pushes his ball sac into her. She lets out a howl and he lets go of her to howl as well as he releases his seed into her.

Panting they both lay in the grass him on top of her until his ball sac empties of seed and his cock slides out of her slowly.

They both rest their eyes letting the moon travel the skies until morning light.

\--

Finding herself on a bed once more she looks beside her to see Fenrir sleeping next to her. This time with a smile. She remembered last night in her wolf form clearly. The night felt right except for the fight.

Sitting on the egde of the bed she ran a hand through her long locks. _What about Harry and Ron, _she thought as she sighs. _How will they accept me and Fenrir? _

Feeling an arm around her pulling her back a gruff voice saying," Back to sleep love it's too early."

Chuckles she turns and places her lips on his and then felt him respond in return. Arms wrapping around her to draw her close she moans softly and feels his erection against her stomach. As he moves his lips down her collar bone to her neck nibbling on her tender flesh. "Mmm...Fenrir..."

Moving down her chest he takes a rosey nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping as his hand goes to her neglected nipple giving a hard pinch. Letting out a gasp she felt her lower stomach feel tight and her lower lips wet with anticipation. Letting go of her nipple with pop and goes to her other nipple he had hold of to lick slow sensual circles before latching on. One of his hands goes down to her wet lower lips and pets the outside before going to her clit giving a hard pinch. Letting out a moan she hold him close to her as she felt his finger slidding with ease into her tight hole. "Mmmm...Fenrir!" He stops mid stroke looking at her as he lets go of her nipple with a pop once more. "Yes, my princess," he says huskily as his finger strokes her inside gently.

"I'm...um...never have..."

"Shhh...I will be gentle...you are after all my princess."

Slipping a second finger inside she lets out a loud moan as he strokes her. Grabbing his hair in her hands as he leans down and starts licking at her swollen flesh. Whimpering her body starts to shake and her toes start to curl as he licks and suckles on her swollen clit. As he slipped a third finger she lets a choke yell as her juices squirt out of her and onto his fingers and face. Panting she whimpers as she falls back feeling Fenrir lap up her juices before going up to kiss her lips. Tasting the sweet and sour of her juices on his lips and tongue her legs wrap around his waist as he pulls back looking at her.

"Once I start princess there's no stopping...are you ok with that," Fenrir asked not wanting to hurt her. Hermione looks at him and nods," Take me as yours," she whispered. Lined up with her entrance he thrusts fully with one fluid motion making her gasp holding onto his shoulders. Stopping he watches her as she shivers against him until she grew accustom to his cock. Licking his neck as a sign to continue. Fenrir slowly thrusts in and out of her starting to gradually go faster with every other thrust. She moans and claws his back feeling his body against hers. To Hermione her senses were on overdrive and she felt his lips on her neck as he moans,"Bite me princess as we join as one." Feeling their release they both bite the other on the shoulder as they moan and a bright light envelopes them.

The rings that were given to them by the nymphs floats and unravels to wrap around their ring fingers to mark them as one.


End file.
